


Separately

by Desuke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Hetalia Character(s), repost old fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Perang Dunia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Para negara utama yang terlibat juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk segera menemukan solusi drama perang yang bodoh ini. Hal yang cukup membuat Panca mengerti... Lars tidak akan atau tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam waktu dekat.Banyak negara lain yang mengincarnya dan Lars bukan tipe yang mau melepaskannya semudah itu. Buktinya, berkali-kali Panca terjatuh di tangan para negara besar seperti Inggris dan Prancis, tapi entah bagaimana dia selalu kembali ke tangan Lars pada akhirnya.Entah Panca harus merasa senang atau sedih.HinBel x Indonesia (Hetalia OC)/Hints of Netherlands x Indonesia (OC)/Repost old fanfic/Mind to RnR?
Relationships: Indonesia (Hetalia)/Original Character(s), Indonesia/Hindia Belanda (Hetalia), Indonesia/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Separately

_**Originally posted on September 23rd, 2016** _

_**For Welcome Event Request** _

**2\. Sabila Kurnia - FanFiction : Pantra - HinBel x Indonesia (Hetalia OC) Rate M Romance/Humor/Angst/Historical**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perang Padri (1821)**

Ujung tombak bambu yang tajam terhunus berada di genggaman tangannya. Kedua matanya menatap dingin lautan darah di sekitarnya. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan mayat memenuhi keseluruhan arah pandangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Tidak ada. Laki-laki berambut hitam cepak itu menggenggam erat tombak bambu yang kembali meneteskan darah dari ujung ketajamannya.

Personifikasi Hindia-Belanda itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dadanya naik turun, terdengar sedikit cepat dan keras—tanda dia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia tahu dia seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dengan perang yang bodoh ini, perang saudara ini...

...tapi, entah kapan dia akan terbiasa—

—melihat pertumpahan darah yang dilakukan para manusia antar suku di negaranya, mengesampingkan penjajah dari luar sana.

"Hindia."

Suara itu membuat pemilik nama negara tersebut menoleh. Kedua matanya masih tak lepas dari rasa syok yang melihat semuanya dengan jelas seakan baru saja terjadi sebelum dia mengedipkan mata. Tatapan yang ketakutan, tatapan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, begitu lemah, begitu memprihatinkan. Personifikasi negara Belanda yang memanggilnya itu memperhatikan Hindia-Belanda dari atas ke bawah. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Belanda tersenyum tipis di balik ujung cerutu yang dipegangnya di depan mulutnya.

" _Mr. Netherlands..._ "

Saat mengucapkan nama itu, bibir Hindia bergetar. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sebelum menjatuhkan tombak bambunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan mendekati negara yang telah 'menjajahnya' sejak beberapa tahun silam. Walau begitu, Hindia tidak akan munafik. Dia harus mengakuinya... ketika dia meminta bantuan Belanda di dalam perang saudara ini, itu artinya secara tidak langsung dia telah menerima Belanda di dalam hidupnya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hindia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sengaja ujung kepalanya menyandar pada bahu Belanda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Napas laki-laki berambut hitam itu mulai teratur perlahan tapi pasti. Hindia-Belanda dapat merasakan ketenangan saat dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sampai suatu tepukan di kepalanya membuat Hindia-Belanda membuka kedua matanya dan tersadar. Tangan kanan Belanda membelai kepalanya dalam diam.

"Kita pergi, Panca."

Suara Belanda yang memanggil 'nama manusia'nya membuat Panca sedikit kaget. Laki-laki pribumi itu mengangkat kepalanya, cahaya menyerang penglihatannya sehingga tak dapat melihat jelas wajah Belanda di hadapannya. Dengan senyum penuh arti, Panca mengangguk pelan. Mulutnya terbuka... menyebut 'nama manusia' personifikasi negara penjajah tersebut.

"Baik, tuan Lars Van Dike."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya** _

_**Panca (Hindia-Belanda OC) © Yumi Murakami** _

_**Putra (Indonesia OC) © Sabila Foster** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Genres :_ _Romance/Humor/Angst/Historical_

_Main Pair : Pantra (slight NetherHinbel)_

_Rate : M for yaoi hints and violence_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEPARATELY** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Ethnology of The India Archipelago** _ **(1850)**

"Seharusnya tidak ada masalah..."

Belanda menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya setelah menghisap cerutu miliknya. Jam enam pagi di tanah jajahannya ini belum memancing sinar matahari untuk menyinari keseluruhan sekitarnya, sehingga di tempatnya dan Hindia berada sekarang masih terlihat gelap seperti pagi buta. Walau begitu, itu tidak menghalangi Lars untuk kembali membakar tembakau di ujung cerutunya dan menghirupnya lalu mengeluarkannya seperti biasa. Kedua mata hijaunya tak lepas dari kertas-kertas berisi kabar terkini di tangannya.

"Apanya yang tidak masalah?" Hindia tidak merubah posisinya, masih tidur tengkurap di posisinya. Namun dia bergerak sedikit agar rasa sakit di punggungnya akibat perlakuan mereka berdua tadi malam tidak terlalu menyiksanya. Sesekali Panca meringis, namun kedua tangannya tetap terlipat berada di bawah dagu kepalanya. Panca menghembuskan napas pelan dan memiringkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Belanda yang sudah dalam posisi duduk menyandar pada kepala kasur di belakangnya.

Tidak ada kain yang menempel di tubuh mereka berdua selain selimut putih yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Poni Belanda yang biasanya menjadi jambul ke atas kini jatuh semua, helaian poninya telah memenuhi wajahnya walau tidak menutupi penglihatannya—lebih dari itu, poni jatuh membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Kedua mata Lars melirik ke sampingnya, melihat Panca dalam posisi tidur tengkurapnya. Kedua mata beriris _onyx_ itu menatap balik padanya. Mendapat tatapan balik seperti itu membuat Lars beralih memperhatikan punggung Panca yang putih bersih namun ada sedikit tanda atau bercak merah yang dia ciptakan di sana sebelumnya.

Mendengus, Lars mengambil cerutu dari mulutnya, "Kau sudah bangun," menghembuskan asap, kemudian kembali bersuara, "hanya orang Inggris bodoh yang membuat karangan mengikuti teori salah seenaknya."

" _Mortal?_ " Belanda diam sesaat sebelum mengangguk, "Memang karangan apa yang mereka buat? Apa tentangku?" tanya Panca penasaran.

Belanda mendengus lagi sembari menaruh tumpukan kertas di tangannya pada meja di samping tempat tidur mereka. Senyum penuh arti yang dikeluarkan Lars membuat semburat merah tipis sempat memenuhi wajah Panca. Lars menurunkan tubuhnya hingga dia kembali sejajar dengan Panca di sampingnya, personifikasi Belanda itu memiringkan tubuhnya sembari menatap dalam kedua mata berirs hitam di hadapannya.

"Indonesia," kedua bola mata Panca membulat, "mereka memberimu nama itu seenaknya meskipun jelas-jelas dunia sudah tahu kalau kau adalah Hindia-Belanda."

Diam, Panca tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pria itu mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dan tertawa kecil, "O-Oh, nama itu? Bukankah kita sudah meluruskan masalah itu saat ada ilmuwan Inggris sebelumnya yang tak sengaja menyebutnya? Lagipula, kita tahu Indonesia berasal dari bahasa Yunani yang juga berarti Kepulauan Hindia. Hindia! Itu aku, jadi... sama saja, 'kan?" jelas Panca meskipun di akhirnya suaranya mengecil karena mulai merasa ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar itu tidak membuat Belanda semakin yakin, sebaliknya laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan Lars menggapai sisi wajah Panca, mengelusnya pelan dengan jempolnya sebelum mendorong kepala personifikasi Hindia itu agar mendekati wajahnya. Panca tak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya bisa menurut saat Lars juga ikut mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya, menangkap mulut Panca yang sedang lengah dan sedikit terbuka. Mereka berciuman... kasar, liar, penuh menuntut, dan Panca dapat merasakan Lars yang dengan tidak sabar memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Panca mendesah di tengah ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada Lars yang terus mendekatinya. Panca dapat merasakan Lars yang menuntunnya agar kembali telentang di atas tempat tidur sementara Lars di tengah ciuman mereka mulai berpindah ke atas tubuh Panca di balik selimut. Secara reflek, Panca membuka kakinya, mengizinkan tubuh Lars masuk di antara dua kakinya. Keduanya terus berciuman, bahkan meskipun Panca meminta waktu untuk bernapas sebentar, Lars tidak mengizinkannya terlalu lama dan langsung menyerang bibirnya lagi. Dari sini saja, Panca tahu Belanda telah masuk ke dalam _mood_ jeleknya di pagi ini dan dia harus menerimanya.

Ciuman posesif ini memberi tahu Panca untuk tidak melawan, pasrahkan dirinya pada Belanda, dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, begitu.

"La-Lars—ah! Tunggu, tunggu!" Panca menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahan ketika Lars mulai menciumi seluruh wajahnya, bahkan mulai memainkan cuping telinganya. Tangan Lars telah mengusap poni Panca di wajahnya, merapikannya dengan menyisirnya ke belakang. Panca berusaha membuka sedikit matanya, "Ini... masih pagi dan tadi malam kita sudah—"

Perkataan Panca terhenti ketika Lars menarik ciumannya dan menatap Panca di bawahnya. Tatapannya seakan menuntut dan bertanya. Namun, sebelum Panca melanjutkan, Lars kembali membuka mulutnya, "Seandainya kau tidak mengatakan hal tadi mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat," ucap Lars tegas. Jawaban Panca terganti desahan ketika Lars mencubit pelan _nipple_ dadanya. Tangan Lars yang kekar kembali meraba bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif.

"Aku akan terus melakukannya sampai kau sadar dan membuka matamu."

Lars kembali menurunkan kepalanya, menghirup bau Panca yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Personifikasi negara yang membuatnya bersumpah tidak akan dia lepaskan selamanya.

"Bukan Indonesia. Kau bukan Indonesia. Kau juga bukan Hindia."

Sebelah tangan Panca terangkat dan dengan lengannya, dia menutupi kedua matanya. Mulut Panca terus terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang tidak koheren, memenuhi dan menggema pada seluruh ruangan.

"Namamu Hindia-Belanda. Milikku. Jangan lupakan itu."

Lars terus mengendus, menciumi tulang-tulang wajah hingga leher Panca di bawahnya. Mulutnya terbuka, menancapkan gigi-giginya pada tengkuk leher yang jenjang dan bersih itu. Panca sedikit memekik ketika Lars menggigitnya keras. Sangat keras... dan dalam. Hingga darah mengalir dari tengkuknya, merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya yang kemudian mengalir pada pusatnya di bawah sana.

"Hindia-Belanda, kau adalah milikku."

Dan tak ada yang bisa Panca lakukan.

Sama sekali tidak ada.

Selain mencakar keras punggung Lars, mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya pada dunia ketika Lars memasuki tubuhnya di bawah sana dengan sangat keras dan dalam. Tanpa memberinya waktu untuk terbiasa, Lars mulai menghujam titik terdalam tubuh Panca tanpa ampun. Cepat, keras, dan kasar...

...sampai hanya namanya yang keluar dari bibir tipis personifikasi negara jajahannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Indonesien Oder Die Inseln Des Malayischen** _ **(1884)**

Sebenarnya hampir selalu bersama Belanda membuat Hindia-Belanda tahu sebagian besar sifat personifikasi negara itu. Mulai dari kehausannya akan uang dan kekuasaan hingga sifat penyayangnya yang diam-diam tersembunyi di balik topeng wajah dingin nan cuek miliknya. Panca hanya bisa tertawa geli setiap mengingat itu, lalu tersenyum hangat dari kejauhan melihat sosok Lars Van Dike yang terkadang membantu manusia-manusia pribumi di sekitar mereka. Bagaikan sekeping koin dengan dua muka yang berbeda, membuat perasaan Panca tercampur aduk setiap bersamanya.

Pada dasarnya, yang paling mempengaruhi suatu personifikasi negara adalah manusia-manusia yang tinggal di atas tanahnya. Panca meremas kain yang menutupi dadanya... kebencian, ketakutan, kehangatan, dan kecintaan—semua rasa yang bercampur aduk diberikan para warga untuknya setiap menghadapi Lars. Membiarkan diri terjajah atau berusaha menyerang agar tidak dijajah...

...yang mana yang benar?

Tunggu, bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

Kedua tangan Panca mengepal dan kedua matanya terpejam. Perang Dunia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Para negara utama yang terlibat juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk segera menemukan solusi drama perang yang bodoh ini. Hal yang cukup membuat Panca mengerti... Lars tidak akan atau tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam waktu dekat. Banyak negara lain yang mengincarnya dan Lars bukan tipe yang mau melepaskannya semudah itu. Buktinya, berkali-kali Panca terjatuh di tangan para negara besar seperti Inggris dan Prancis, tapi entah bagaimana dia selalu kembali ke tangan Lars pada akhirnya.

Entah Panca harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya, Lars ada urusan di negaranya sehingga dia tidak berada di Hindia-Belanda untuk sementara waktu. Meskipun merasa bebas, di sisi lain Panca juga kesepian... mengingat dia memang tak banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar tanpa Lars. Walau begitu, dia tetap keluar... mendengarkan cerita-cerita para penduduknya sembari berdiskusi dengan para pahlawan di tanah airnya. Sebagai personifikasi negara, Panca harus bisa membagi perasaan antara personal dan kepentingan para penduduknya. Dan sungguh, dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Setelah berdiskusi cukup panjang, akhirnya para pribumi menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Satu persatu pergi sembari melambaikan tangan pada Panca yang membalas tangan mereka. Pria itu tidak menghilangkan senyumnya meski kini sudah tidak ada lagi siapapun di sisinya.

_**SRAK** _

Suara rumput yang tergesek tak jauh di belakangnya menarik perhatian Panca. Laki-laki berambut hitam sedikit jabrik itu kehilangan senyum hangatnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun... namun, sesuatu menggelitik sesuatu di perutnya. Panca mengerutkan kedua alisnya sembari memutar tubuhnya, berjalan menuju arah suara. Perasaan ini... kenapa...

...aura... ini?

Apa?

Mengapa?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Langkah kaki Panca terhenti. Kedua matanya mengedip beberapa kali, kepalanya miring ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa tertangkap arah pandangnya. Suara gesekan rumput yang kencang hingga akhirnya sesuatu muncul dan langsung melompat di balik semak-semak. Panca langsung kaget dan reflek mengambil selangkah mundur sebelum kedua pupil matanya membulat melihat apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Anak laki-laki kecil. Tidak—tidak terlalu kecil, mungkin berumur sekitar sepuluh tahunan.

Anak... biasa? Anak manusia? Ataukah—

"Kau..." Panca mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Laki-laki itu tertawa hambar. Apa ini? Kenapa dia merasa takut? Dadanya terasa terlilit sesuatu dengan sangat kuat. Padahal anak laki-laki di hadapannya menatapnya dengan senyum polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya, "...aura ini... jika kau memilikinya berarti—"

Panca menelan ludahnya.

"—apa kau personifikasi suatu negara?"

Mendengar kata 'negara' sepertinya langsung membuat kedua mata anak misterius itu berbinar. Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dan lurus itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Benar, benar! Kenalkan tuan, aku juga negara seperti tuan!" teriaknya dengan ceria.

Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membuat Panca merasa tenang atau bahkan senang sekalipun. Sebaliknya, dia langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kedua matanya menatap lurus pada iris _onyx_ anak tersebut. Dengan nada serius, Panca menarik napas dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu kembali tersenyum lebar. Namun, sama sekali tidak berarti baik bagi Panca. Kedua telinga Panca seketika berdengung mendengar nama yang diucapkan anak yang sepertinya baru saja bangkit menjadi negara tersebut.

"Aku personifikasi negara bernama Indonesia."

Panca terdiam. Tidak tahu harus apa, hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap anak laki-laki yang beberapa centimeter jauh lebih pendek darinya. Aah, benar kata Belanda—kata Lars... seharusnya dia berhati-hati dan waspada dengan segala kemungkinan mengerikan yang ada.

Karena kekuatan manusia begitu mengerikan. Mereka cukup memilih nama dan personifikasi negara akan lahir. Dalam kasus tertentu, negara yang beruntung dapat merubah namanya berkali-kali sesuai keinginan manusia. Tapi, bukan tidak mungkin ada juga negara yang ketika namanya diganti akan hilang dan tergantikan dengan negara yang memiliki nama baru.

"Nama manusiaku adalah Putra! Mohon bantuannya!"

Ya. Kasus negara yang hilang karena keinginan para manusia bukanlah suatu hal yang baru.

Mereka harus bersiap.

Panca masih tidak menghilangkan senyumnya lalu berbisik dalam hati—

" _Jadi, siapa yang akan hilang? Kau—Indonesia—"_

—menghembuskan napas perlahan. Menenangkan dirinya.

"— _atau aku—Hindia-Belanda?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kebijakan Etis (1901)**

Tak terasa sudah memasuki tahun 1900. Panca tak bisa menghitung teratur tahun kehidupannya, mengingat dia abadi—dan semua personifikasi negara pasti begitu—sehingga mungkin wajar jika dia tidak peduli dengan umurnya sendiri. Manusia-manusia yang Panca ketahui sudah tiada, sudah tua, lalu muncul manusia-manusia baru, terus begitu, sirkulasi kehidupan tidak akan pernah berhenti sementara dia masih dalam postur tubuh yang sama dengan wajah yang sama.

Walau begitu, dia tahu ada yang berbeda sekarang.

"Panca!" Suara yang dikenalnya itu tetap tidak membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatannya. Panca dengan tenang terus menulis di atas kertas, mempelajari huruf-huruf untuk komunikasi yang diajarkan Lars padanya belakangan ini. Setidaknya kegiatan itu langsung terhenti ketika seseorang memeluknya dengan kencang dari belakang.

"Hehe, akhirnya berhenti juga, hm?"

"Hentikan Putra, kau berat!" Panca kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mendengus kesal karena Putra hanya sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya namun tidak pergi. Bahkan senyuman personifikasi Indonesia itu terlihat semakin lebar. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Panca yang lebih kekar darinya, "Putra!"

Ujung bawah pena dipukulkan pada kepala Putra, sukses membuat negara muda itu mengaduh dan melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan kesal. Putra mencibir melihat Panca yang menghela napasnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tidak menyerah, Putra kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher dan bahu Panca, berbisik di dekat telinga Panca, "Aku cemburu lho kalau kau terus-terusan sibuk belajar di sini hanya ditemani kakak Kunti~" ucapnya sembari memanyunkan bibir.

Kunti? Oh, Kuntilanak—teman khayalan Putra.

Kedua alis Panca berdenyut kesal. Putra sekarang sudah terlihat kurang lebih seumuran dengannya dibanding pertemuan pertama mereka waktu itu—namun sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah, malah mungkin lebih parah. Selama belum ada pengakuan resmi di antara para manusia, maka nama negara kepulauan ini tetap Hindia-Belanda. Panca yang sibuk bekerja sementara Putra cukup bersantai saja—itu lebih baik daripada Panca harus mendengar ocehan Putra tentang teman-teman bernama Kuntilanak, Genderuwo, Pocong, dan sejenisnya yang entah apa itu.

Walau begitu, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Lars hingga akhirnya dia juga menerima Putra. Padahal Panca masih ingat seratus persen bagaimana Lars dulu sangat tidak suka dengan nama 'Indonesia'. Berusaha tidak mengambil pusing, Panca juga belajar menerima saja. _Well,_ hitung-hitung Putra bisa menemaninya di saat Lars tidak ada di negaranya. Sebenarnya, Panca mungkin bisa menganggap Putra seperti adiknya seandainya—

"Panca~" ciuman pada pipinya membuat Panca membuka kedua matanya kaget. Pria itu melirik ke kirinya, dimana kedua mata Putra langsung menangkapnya dan mengikatnya. Senyum masih tak hilang dari wajah Putra yang mulai menjilat bibirnya. Putra sedikit mendorong wajah Panca ke arah wajahnya lalu dia membuka mulutnya, menyambut mulut Panca yang masih belum siap, melumat lebih dulu personifikasi negara 'senior'nya.

—sedikit banyak Panca merasa bersalah, ketika diingat lagi beberapa kali Putra melihatnya melakukan _sex_ dengan Lars.

Mungkin karena itu, sekarang semua jadi seperti ini?

Entah bagaimana perasaan Putra padanya, tapi Panca sendiri belum merasa ada rasa sayang yang 'lebih' pada Putra. Panca membuka mulutnya, membalas ciuman Putra padanya, melilit lidah itu lalu mendorongnya kembali ke mulut Putra yang masih harus banyak belajar berciuman seperti ini. Putra mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan reflek mendesah ketika lidahnya dan lidah Panca menjajah mulutnya. Panca melepas kedua tangan Putra dari lehernya perlahan lalu berdiri sembari tetap berciuman, dia menuntun Putra untuk mundur hingga jatuh ke atas kasur. Keduanya diam bertatapan sembari mengatur napas untuk beberapa saat dengan posisi Putra di bawah dan Panca di atasnya.

_**CKLEK** _

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi aku ingin langsung menyelesaikan urusan ini," ucap Lars langsung setelah membuka pintu. Mengabaikan Panca dan Putra yang kaget dan segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Panca menatap Lars tegang sementara Putra menatapnya kesal dengan sebelah pipi yang digembungkan.

Lars menunjukkan kertas yang diikat di tangannya, "Kebijakan etis. Aku sudah memberi tahukan ini padamu 'kan, Panca?" tanyanya sembari menyerahkan kertas itu pada Panca. Dengan wajah datar, Panca menerima kertas-kertas tersebut dan hanya mengangguk saja. Mungkin Lars akan langsung pergi seandainya Putra tidak membuka suara.

"Apa itu akan berguna? Paling itu hanya kebijakan bodoh yang kau buat untuk menutupi keuntungan-keuntungan yang kau ambil dari kami, 'kan?" cerocos Putra tanpa berniat menahan kata-katanya. Panca hanya bisa menoleh kaget sementara Lars mendelik padanya. Tentu itu dibalas juga dengan Putra yang melotot ke arah negara yang telah menjajah mereka tersebut.

"Put—"

"Perkataan negara yang tidak jelas sepertimu tidak akan merubah apapun," Lars memasukkan ujung cerutu pada mulutnya lalu meniup asapnya lagi, "kau harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanmu pada bocah itu. Jika kau tidak ingin menghilang, Hindia-Belanda."

Panca belum sempat membalas dan hanya menunduk pelan. Sampai Putra tiba-tiba lompat dari tempat tidur, berlari, lalu menarik syal biru putih yang melingkari leher Lars, "Cepat atau lambat aku akan mengusir kalian para penjajah sialan! Aku akan melepas jeratan Panca dari setan pirang sepertimu!" kedua alis kembali mengernyit dalam, Putra berteriak semakin keras, "DAN MESKIPUN AKU ATAU PANCA YANG AKAN RESMI MENJADI NEGARA, KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGHILANG! INGAT ITU!" teriaknya di depan muka Lars yang juga menunduk dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

"Putra!" Panca menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya dan kedua tangannya bergerak mengait pada kedua ketiak Putra. Panca menariknya mundur sementara Putra terus meronta.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Biarkan aku menghajar kepala tulip itu!"

"Berhenti! Kau seperti anak kecil saja, bodoh!"

"Tapi-tapi—"

"Yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini hanya manusia—bos-bos kita!"

"Tapi Panca—"

"Dia benar, bocah," suara Lars yang kembali menggema menghentikan perkelahian kedua personifikasi negara tersebut, "hanya manusia yang bisa menghentikan hubunganku dan Panca. Kau yang hanya bocah ingusan tanpa manusia yang menjabat sebagai bosmu tidak akan bisa apa-apa."

Mendengar itu, Putra terdiam. Hal ini membuat Lars menyeringai tipis karena merasa menang tapi membuat Panca panik karena mengira Putra terlalu syok. Anehnya, setelah cukup lama terdiam, tiba-tiba Putra tertawa keras, terbahak-bahak hingga mukanya memerah. Putra melepas pegangan Panca padanya lalu menunjuk Lars dengan ujung jari tangan kanannya.

"Memang benar, hanya manusia yang akan mengakhiri penjajahanmu atau negara-negara lain pada negaraku," Putra tersenyum menyeringai, "dan manusia itu telah hadir di negaraku! Baru saja Kuntilanak memberi tahuku, calon pahlawan utamaku akan lahir tahun ini!" ucapnya dengan semangat dan antusias seperti anak kecil.

Mendengus menahan tawa, Lars bertanya di balik cerutunya. Menatap Putra dengan iris hijaunya yang tajam, "Siapa nama pahlawan itu jika aku boleh tahu, In-do-ne-sia?" tanyanya setengah mengejek.

Tersenyum lebar, Putra menjawab.

"Pada tanggal 6 Juni, Pahlawan Nasional bernama Soekarno akan lahir!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Janji November (1918)**

"Mungkinkah sudah waktunya?"

Gumaman Panca membangunkan Putra yang tertidur di sampingnya. Suasana di sekitar mereka masih gelap, membuktikan kalau pagi belum datang dan waktu tidur masih berjalan. Kalau begitu, apa yang Panca lakukan di tengah kegelapan ini sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan terus bergumam entah pada siapa atau hanya pada dirinya sendiri? Putra tidak banyak bergerak, menarik kembali selimut yang hangat untuk semakin menutupi tubuh telanjang bulatnya. Mencari kehangatan lebih di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Kedua mata Putra yang setengah mengantuk menatap punggung Panca yang masih belum merubah posisinya meskipun harusnya dia mendengar gerakan-gerakan Putra di belakangnya.

"...Tidak bisakah kau kembali melanjutkan tidurmu?" tanya Putra pada akhirnya. Panca hanya sedikit menegakkan punggungnya namun enggan berbalik, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi kau bisa mengkhawatirkannya besok. Sekarang waktunya tidur—HOAAAH!" diakhiri dengan menguap lebar.

Panca mendengus dan menoleh sedikit, "Padahal aku berusaha untuk tidak membangunkanmu," personifikasi Hindia-Belanda itu kembali menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, masuk ke balik selimut dan bergerak mendekati Putra, memeluknya hingga kepala Putra menghadap dada bidang Panca. Mendengarkan detak jantung di balik kulit pria kesayangannya itu.

Awalnya tidak ada yang berbicara, seakan Panca enggan memberi tahu Putra apa yang belakangan ini mulai mengganggunya. Sebelah tangan Panca masih bergerak mengelus rambut Putra, membelainya penuh kasih sayang. Putra nyaris tertidur lagi seandainya Panca tidak mengeluarkan suara, "Soal Janji November itu... bagaimana menurutmu?"

Putra membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Tidak bergerak, hanya mulutnya yang menjawab, "Itu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya langsung. Panca tidak menjawab, namun dia harus mengakui dia kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Putra tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau khawatir karena itu, tapi aku harus jujur... aku senang. Perlahan tapi pasti aku—Indonesia semakin diakui, terlebih ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut bosmu," jawab Putra seadanya.

Diam, Panca tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ada rasa sakit yang terselip ketika Putra menjawab itu, tapi dengan cepat dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sampai tiba-tiba tangan Putra menyentuh dadanya dan mendorongnya menjauh, "Atau jangan-jangan..." Panca sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Putra yang menatap tajam padanya, "...kau takut menghilang karena telah mengakui Indonesia?"

"Bukan begitu, aku—"

Putra menutup mulut Panca dengan jari telunjuknya. Tersenyum miris dan melanjutkan, "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Kau tidak akan kubiarkan menghilang," lanjutnya tegas. Tangan Putra bergerak merambat ke atas dari dada Panca lalu menangkup wajah Panca dengan kedua tangannya. Putra bergerak ke atas Panca, sembari mencium bibir Panca, jari-jari Putra ke lubang bawahnya, mempersiapkan dirinya. Setelah merasa cukup, tangannya kini menangkap alat vital Panca dan menggerakkannya naik turun sampai berdiri tegak, membuat Panca sedikit mendesah di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Put—" perkataan Panca terpotong ketika Putra dengan cepat menurunkan tubuh bawahnya, menelan alat vital Panca di bawah sana ke dalam tubuhnya. Panca menggigit bibir bawahnya, kehangatan yang tiba-tiba membelenggunya harus dia terima dengan tenang. Putra mendesah lega ketika posisi mereka sudah pas, dia tersenyum menggoda di atas Panca yang menatapnya sedikit kesal. Tidak Putra, tidak Lars—mereka selalu melakukan semua seenaknya tanpa seizinnya.

Sebagai hukuman, Panca mencengkram kedua paha Putra dengan kuku-kukunya dan menusuk cepat titik prostat Putra dari bawah. Putra tersentak kaget dan mendesah keras, tanpa diizinkan diberi waktu istirahat atau bergerak, Panca terus mengunci gerakan Putra hingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah. Sekali lengah, Panca langsung memutar tubuh mereka sehingga Panca yang kini berada di atas Putra dan gerakannya menjadi lebih leluasa dari sebelumya.

Di tengah malam itu, mereka terus menyatukan tubuh, mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka, mencium kening hingga bibir mereka masing-masing. Seolah untuk saling mengingatkan...

...walau mereka berbeda dan terpisah, mereka tetap satu.

**#**

Tapi, pada akhirnya Putra tahu siapa masalah mereka sebenarnya.

Selalu begini, Putra tahu ada kalanya Panca menjadi pendukungnya, tapi bisa juga menjadi pendukung Lars, atau malah netral karena tidak bisa memilih antara keduanya. Walau begitu, intinya ada Panca di antara dia dan Lars jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Sialnya, sekarang Panca entah berada dimana... dan kabar terbaru membuatnya semakin geram, melihat wajah Lars sama sekali bukan penyembuh terbaik.

Hanya saja Lars sendiri sedang dalam krisis karena Perang Dunia II yang membuat wilayah jajahannya di Indonesia terdesak, dia tidak tersenyum menyeringai seperti biasa. Tapi, Putra tidak peduli. Kenyataan bahwa Belanda telah menangkap dan membuang para pemimpinnya terus membuatnya naik darah. Tanpa persiapan, Putra langsung mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Lars yang langsung menangkapnya. Putra menggertakkan giginya. Iris hijau dan hitam itu saling menusuk satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu kau memang licik, brengsek," tidak ada jawaban, membuat Putra semakin kesal dan berusaha mendorong tinjunya walau percuma. Lars tetap diam sampai akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "JANGAN TERSENYUM DI DEPANKU!"

Lars memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membuka matanya lagi, "Sampai sini kau belum sadar?" tangan Lars melempar kepalan tinju Putra hingga Putra harus mundur beberapa langkah. Putra menggertakkan giginya setelah dia kembali mendapat keseimbangannya, "Panca milikku. Hal itu tak akan berubah. Entah bagaimana caranya aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku apapun yang terjadi. Lalu, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat—"

Lars membetulkan syal di lehernya.

"—yang akan menyelamatkan Panca adalah aku. Karena itu, kau tak akan kubiarkan merdeka sampai kapanpun."

Awalnya tak mengerti, namun sesuatu seperti menamparnya dengan keras. Kedua bola mata Putra membulat dan menatap Lars tidak percaya. Sekarang dia tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa kau masih belum sadar? Apa kau masih belum mengerti?"

Cetikan api membakar tembakau di ujung pipa yang dipegang Lars. Dia melirik Putra yang terlihat syok karena sadar akan sesuatu.

"Jika Indonesia merdeka, Hindia-Belanda akan menghilang."

Kedua mata Lars memicing semakin dalam.

"Itu artinya, kau yang akan membunuh Panca dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri."

Jeda sejenak.

"Jangan membenciku, jika kau memang menyayangi Panca harusnya kau mengerti aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkannya darimu."

Dan abu dari tembakau yang telah terbakar itu jatuh perlahan di atas lantai di antara personifikasi Belanda dan Indonesia—tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Indonesische Vereeniging** _ **(1922)**

Waktunya semakin dekat... dan Panca—dari semua orang—tentunya yang paling tahu akan hal itu.

Walau begitu, dia berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik muka datarnya. Tetap tersenyum ketika dibutuhkan, semuanya dilakukan agar sekitarnya tetap baik-baik saja. Terutama hubungannya dengan Putra. Soal hatinya, perasaannya... Panca tidak mengerti lagi. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa mempersiapkan diri saat waktunya tiba nanti.

Semuanya dimulai lagi ketika dia mendengar _Indische Vereeniging_ di Belanda mengganti namanya menjadi _Indonesische Vereeniging._ Tanda bahwa manusia—lebih tepatnya para mahasiswa pribumi—ingin cepat-cepat membuang nama 'Belanda' di nama negara mereka dan mengganti dengan nama yang lebih sesuai untuk negara mereka sendiri yaitu Indonesia. Manusia-manusia semakin sadar bahwa penjajahan ini salah dan ingin cepat merdeka—sama seperti api yang Panca lihat selalu berkibar di dalam diri Putra. Berbeda dengan api yang sudah padam di dalam dirinya—di dalam Hindia-Belanda yang telah menyerahkan segalanya untuk Belanda.

Panca bisa merasakan aliran di dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak seakan menjauhinya, sama seperti manusia-manusia yang mulai meninggalkan namanya satu persatu. Dunia perlahan tapi pasti semakin mengenal Indonesia dan Hindia-Belanda akan segera tergantikan. Jika tidak ada manusia yang memegangnya, maka Panca harus siap untuk meninggalkan dunia ini juga.

Seolah mengerti, Putra tidak pernah lagi menyinggung Panca persoalan negara ini. Dia tahu dia sama takutnya dengan Panca, bagaimana rasanya menghilang? Bagaimana rasanya melihat negara yang sangat dekat dengannya menghilang? Bagaimana rasanya?

Lalu yang terpenting adalah...

...apa Panca akan menghilang karena dia? Apakah ini salahnya?

Tidak, tidak... Putra tidak mau membayangkannya!

"Panca!" Putra yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh di depan Panca yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Panca hanya bisa kaget namun menyambut Putra di pelukannya. Dengan wajah bingung, Panca ingin bertanya, tapi semuanya lenyap ketika Putra mengisak pelan di lehernya, "Jangan... jangan pergi... kumohon..."

Mulut Panca terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Panca hanya bisa diam merasakan isakan Putra yang semakin kuat di pelukannya. Apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Apa yang bisa Putra perbuat? Tidak ada. Pada akhirnya mereka harus pasrah dengan takdir. Panca memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk Putra semakin erat. Putra memundurkan wajahnya untuk kembali mendekati wajah Panca, mengajak personifikasi Hindia-Belanda itu bertarung lidah dengannya di tengah tangisannya.

Panca menyanggupi ajakan itu, jika memang ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Putra berhenti menangis maka dia akan melakukannya. Ciuman kasar itu berlanjut semakin liar, panas, dan menggairahkan hingga ahirnya Panca kembali menjatuhkan Putra di atas tempat tidur. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka tapi tidak memisahkan kedua kening mereka. Panca tersenyum perlahan merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan napas Putra pada wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," Panca bergerak untuk mencium kening Putra di bawahnya sementara kedua jempolnya terus mengusap air mata yang turun dari kedua pipi Putra yang belum berhenti mengisak. Setelah merasa cukup, Panca berbisik...

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proklamasi Indonesia (1945)**

Tak akan ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Perang Dunia II ini akan diakhiri dengan dibomnya salah satu negara Blok Poros yaitu Jepang, tepatnya pada kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Cara pengakhiran perang yang luar biasa bar-bar dan kejam hingga membuat negara matahari itu bertekuk lutut di depan musuh yang telah mengkhianatinya, Amerika.

Bagi negara-negara besar yang mengenal Jepang, tentunya turut prihatin namun senang di saat yang bersamaan. Tak ada yang dapat menyakitkan daripada melihat tanahnya dihancurkan hingga tubuh personifikasi negara itu ikut hancur meski tidak bisa mati. Tapi, ada juga pihak yang sama sekali tidak peduli karena sangat menginginkan kebebasan, membantah menjadi negara boneka sampai akhir, dan terus maju tanpa memberi perhatian pada negara-negara sekitarnya.

Indonesia adalah salah satunya.

Deru napas Putra terdengar memburu hingga akhirnya mulai teratur perlahan tapi pasti. Putra menggenggam erat lengan bambu runcing yang menancap pada tanah di tangannya. Posisinya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menyangga tubuh dengan kedua lututnya kini menggerakkan kakinya, berdiri pelan hingga akhirnya dia dapat mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat personifikasi negara Jepang yang berdiri di depannya. Seragam putih bersih yang biasa dikenakannya kini bersimbah merah darah terutama di tangan kirinya. Jepang hanya diam... melihat kedua iris hitam personifikasi Indonesia itu ditujukan padanya.

"Sudah berakhir, Kiku..." Putra mengatur napasnya sejenak, "...aku akan merdeka. Sekarang. Dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Kiku sama sekali tidak berkutik. Lidahnya terlalu kelu dan kedua telinganya berdengung di saat teriakan-teriakan para manusia di tanahnya memenuhi kepalanya. Kiku hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. Bahkan usaha terakhirnya untuk membujuk Indonesia agar dia membantu gerakan kemerdekaan negara yang keras kepala itu tetap sia-sia. Kedua mata Putra di hadapannya jelas memerintahnya untuk segera menyerah saja karena dia tidak akan berubah pikiran.

Selain itu, dengan kondisi lemah seperti ini, apa yang bisa Honda Kiku lakukan?

Mungkin ini hukumannya? Mungkin, mungkin saja—oh, bukan mungkin.

Pasti.

Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya, dia masih belum bisa mundur. Bosnya masih menuntutnya. Kiku menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kalau kau merdeka, Hindia-Belanda akan—"

"Itu urusanku dengan Panca, kau tak perlu ikut campur," Putra menunjuk wajah Kiku dengan jari telunjuknya, "aku tidak peduli negara lain—terutama negara penjajah sepertimu dan Lars—untuk mencampuri urusan di tanah airku."

 _Skak mat._ Tidak ada lagi yang bisa digunakan Kiku untuk menjadi senjatanya sekarang.

Baiklah.

Yang bisa Kiku lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Berjalan tertatih-tatih sembari memegangi tangan kirinya yang mati rasa karena terus menerus mengeluarkan darah—efek dibomnya Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

Dia kalah—Jepang kalah. Jerman, Itali, dan Jepang telah kalah.

Blok Poros telah kalah.

Melihat kepergian Kiku, Putra memejamkan kedua matanya. Huff, dia bisa kejam juga. Kini ekspresinya berubah panik, dia melihat kanan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Lalu dia menggerakkan kakinya, melompat-lompat, membiasakan berdiri lagi. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa cukup, Putra langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya. Berlari sembari membuka mulutnya agar napasnya dapat terpompa lebih leluasa. Berlari dan terus berlari.

"Panca... Panca!"

" _ **Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menjatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia."**_

Putra mengambil bambu runcing yang terabaikan di tengah perjalanannya mencari laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya penuh keringat dan sedikit bercak tanah di beberapa bagian. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Dia kembali berlari.

" _ **Hal-hal jang mengenai pemindahan kekoeasaan d.l.l., diselenggarakan**_ _ **dengan tjara seksama dan dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja."**_

Di balik tembok, di balik pagar, di dalam kamar, di gedung-gedung pertemuan, semua sudah dicari oleh Putra namun dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan Panca dimanapun. Dengan kedua mata yang mulai berair membayangkan dirinya tidak dapat bertemu dengan Panca lagi, Putra kembali berlari sembari mengusap air matanya.

" _ **Djakarta, hari 17 boelan 8 tahoen 05."**_

Setelah terengah-engah dan beristirahat sebentar, Putra kembali mencari lagi... kini menuju suatu bukit di dekat Rengasdengklok. Lalu di sana, dia melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Panca berdiri memunggunginya dengan angin yang memainkan rambut-rambutnya. Tersenyum lebar, Putra berteriak dengan air mata yang telah memenuhi kedua matanya.

"PANCAAAAAA!"

Dia berlari menuju Panca yang mendengar teriakannya. Panca membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil melihat Putra yang berlari ke arahnya. Senyum Putra untuknya begitu lebar, begitu polos, begitu manis, begitu... menyakitkan. Senyum itu tak lama kemudian pudar dan tergantikan dengan deretan gigi yang digertakkan. Air mata Putra mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Bambu runcing itu terarah menghunus.

" _ **Atas nama bangsa Indonesia."**_

_**ZRAAAASH** _

Panca sedikit terdorong, namun dia berhasil mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Bambu runcing menembus dadanya hingga darah bermuncratan di punggungnya. Tangannya bergetar memegang perutnya yang mulai merembeskan darah ke tangannya, lalu tangan penuh darah itu mengusap tangan Putra yang bergetar memegangi bambunya. Panca tersenyum meski darah telah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Hei hei... jangan menangis," tangan penuh darah itu mulai terangkat bergetar, mengusap pipi Putra yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahunya perlahan. Kedua tangan Putra masih menggenggam erat bambu yang menusuk Panca, bergetar tanpa tahu kapan bisa berhenti. Panca kembali menggenggam kedua tangan di bawahnya, "ini permintaanku, 'kan?"

Putra terus mengisak, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak peduli lagi meski kini sebelah pipinya penuh darah Panca yang diusapkan padanya. Panca memeluknya pelan, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya, Panca tetap mempertahankan senyum lembutnya. Meski di saat terakhirnya, dia ingin memberi kekuatan pada negara yang telah bangkit itu. Putra dapat merasakan sebagian dari dirinya terasa begitu ringan dan bahagia mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesenangan para penduduknya merayakan kemerdekaan Indonesia. Namun sebagian dirinya yang lain ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan dia melakukannya, berteriak di pelukan laki-laki yang paling dicintainya, laki-laki yang ditusuk bambu runcing olehnya, laki-laki yang telah dibunuhnya.

Mulai detik ini, Hindia-Belanda dinyatakan telah tiada.

Panca tersenyum lirih.

"Selamat datang, Republik Indonesia."

Walau begitu, ini memang akhir yang sudah terprediksi jauh sebelumnya. Baik Panca dan Putra sudah pasti mengetahui hal itu dan telah menyiapkan diri. Putra terlalu takut untuk menarik bambu runcing itu keluar dari tubuh Panca, dia memilih melepaskan tangannya yang terus gemetar lalu meraih punggung Panca, memeluknya lalu menarik baju Panca di belakang dengan keras, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Panca. Saat kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulut Panca, getaran tubuh Putra semakin kuat... namun dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

" _Jangan."_

" _Jangan minta maaf padaku!"_

Tidak pernah terbayang seumur hidup oleh Putra, dia akan setakut ini...

...ketika tangan yang biasanya selalu menepuk kepalanya, mengelus punggungnya, dan memberinya sentuhan lembut itu—

—terjatuh perlahan dan tidak akan bangun lagi.

Kehidupan baru akan menanti untuk para negara dan manusia di generasi muda sekarang.

Selamat datang dan... selamat jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't forget my voice** _

_**I don't care if it's through the screen, love me properly** _ _**  
**_

_**Even if I'm virtual, don't push me away** _

_**.** _

_**I still want to drown in your sound** _

_\- Hatsune Miku (Hibikase)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orde baru (1998)**

Putra tidak akan bisa melupakan kata-kata pahlawan yang dicintainya.

" ** _Perjuanganku lebih mudah karena mengusir penjajah, perjuanganmu akan lebih sulit karena melawan bangsamu sendiri._** _ **"**_

Waktu itu, Putra tidak mengerti. Karena... apa maksudnya? Sudah jelas musuhnya adalah para penjajah dari negara luar seperti Lars dan Kiku, 'kan? Oh, mungkin sebaiknya jangan lupakan Alfred F. Jones—Amerika, dia wajib diwaspadai karena berkembang pesat sejak Perang Dunia II berakhir dan dia berhasil mengalahkan Ivan Braginsky—Russia. Lalu, kenapa pahlawannya berkata seperti itu? Tidak mungkin bangsanya sendiri yang akan jadi musuhnya, 'kan? Mereka mencintainya, itu tidak mungkin. Mustahil.

Namun, semenjak pahlawannya itu pergi digantikan bosnya yang lain, Putra kini mengerti. Semuanya. Dia mengerti semuanya. Dia mengerti hingga rasanya terlalu sakit.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit.

Yang bisa dia rasakan hanyalah kepedihan.

Lalu kemana rasa sakit yang harusnya dirasakan personifikasi negara ketika negaranya sedang hancur dan berada di ambang batas?

Putra tak bisa apa-apa, sekali lagi seperti dulu... dia merasa tidak berguna meski dia sudah menjadi negara sah yang diakui seluruh dunia. Putra menundukkan kepalanya, berjalan pelan di tengah jalan sementara di sekitarnya kerusuhan terjadi dimana-mana. Warga-warga keturunan Tionghoa terus menerus diserang oleh para warga pribumi, demo dan suara tembakan dimana-mana, teriakan-teriakan ketakutan memenuhi gendang telinganya. Tidak ada yang benar, namun tidak tahu juga mereka salah atau tidak. Putra hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggertakkan giginya.

_**DOR** _

_**DOR** _

_**DOR** _

_**DOR** _

Suara tembakan yang jelas membuat keheningan tiba-tiba melanda. Semua kegiatan terhenti, terfokus pada satu hal. Putra melihat ke kanan dan kirinya... empat mahasiswa yang telah ditembak di tempat yang berbeda, terjatuh, menghembuskan napas terakhir mereka, menjadi korban utama di tragedi yang menyiksa tubuhnya ini.

"Tidak... tidak..." Putra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak sanggup lagi... kenapa? Kenapa mereka saling membunuh? Mereka adalah warganya, 'kan? Mereka adalah bangsa Indonesia, 'kan? Lalu—"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Putra berbalik arah, lari... meninggalkan semuanya. Terus berlari meski kedua matanya terus menangkap pemandangan-pemandangan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, para wanita yang terlibat diperkosa, disakiti, dibunuh dengan sadis, para penembak jitu menembak para manusia yang menantang bos mereka, seakan tidak ada larangan atau aturan, semua...

...hancur di tangan bangsanya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini mimpi mimpi mim—" Putra membanting pintu rumahnya. Bermaksud mencari satu-satunya yang dapat mendengarkan masalahnya dan membantunya mencari solusi dari kehancuran ini. Saat dia akan meneriakkan nama 'orang' itu, suara Putra tertahan—

Jadi, ini sebabnya mengapa dia tidak merasakan apapun?

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

Tak ada yang bisa dia katakan atau lakukan saat melihat Panca, mantan personifikasi Hindia-Belanda itu berdiri dengan aliran darah mengalir dari kedua matanya. Iris hitam yang tajam itu kini mengabur dan terlihat rabun meski hanya sesaat. Putra hanya bisa berdiri syok di sana. Apa lagi? Salah siapa lagi? Mengesampingkan itu semua, Panca hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, untuk sementara aku belum bisa melihatmu dengan jelas, Putra."

Semua efek keadaan negara jatuh di tubuh Panca—personifikasi yang sesungguhnya, personifikasi pertama. Dan semua tragedi di dalam orde baru ini mulai menghancurkan tubuhnya—lebih tepatnya penglihatannya. Meski Panca sudah mengusap darah yang mengalir dari matanya, darah itu terus mengalir. Panca sebagai mantan negara memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi semua penderitaan jatuh padanya sementara yang bisa melihat semua itu hanyalah Putra.

Mengabaikan Panca yang masih berdiri diam, Putra berlari ke belakang, mengambil sesuatu yang merupakan kacamata baca milik salah satu pahlawan sebelumnya. Putra mengambil lap basah sebelum menarik Panca duduk, dengan pelan dan lembut Putra mengelap darah di wajah Panca, membiarkan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu istirahat sejenak. Putra terus melakukannya sembari sesekali menciumi pipi Panca dan bibirnya bergantian. Dia senang karena Panca tidak menghilang seperti yang diperkirakan banyak orang, tapi jika Panca yang harus merasakan semuanya apabila ada kehancuran di negaranya...

...bukankah kalau begitu, menghilang jauh lebih baik?

Tapi, Putra tidak mau Panca meninggalkannya begitu saja!

Apakah keegoisannya yang telah menyiksa Panca? Putra tidak tahu lagi. Saat dia akan mengisak karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tangan Panca menggapai pipinya lalu kembali mencium bibirnya. Mereka berciuman beberapa saat sampai tangan Panca menggapai tangan Putra yang memegang kacamata. Panca tersenyum dan mengambilnya, lalu memakainya.

"Aku akan terbiasa dengan ini," menepuk kepala Putra pelan, Panca kembali melanjutkan, "kau selesaikan saja tugasmu sebagai negara Indonesia. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Begitu katanya. Bolehkah Putra mempercayainya?

Tidak. Putra tidak punya pilihan lain selain harus mempercayainya.

Putra mengangguk pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, Panca."

Panca tidak membalas. Dia sempat diam sebentar dan tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. Putra tersenyum lebar lalu mengusap air matanya. Dia berdiri dan menatap Panca dengan tatapan seriusnya, "Aku harus menemui bosku," menarik napas, Putra menghelanya pelan.

"Aku akan memintanya mundur secepat mungkin."

Senyum Panca sempat menghilang namun akhirnya dia hanya tertawa kecil. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakannya. Negara yang dia tempati sekarang adalah negara Republik Indonesia dan personfikasi negara ini adalah Putra.

Panca mengangguk, "Ya, lakukan saja yang menurutmu benar."

Lalu meski semuanya sudah terjadi, untuk ke depannya...

...bolehkah mereka berdua mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk negara ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Remember my voice** _

_**And everything of this body you gave me** _

_**We look at each other, alone with you** _

**.**

_**Make our breath and sound resonate** _

_\- Hatsune Miku (Hibikase)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Selesaaaaai 'v')/ Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah mau membaca fic ini hahaha :)) Mungkin ada yang sudah membaca ini di blog Kira Desuke, aku berencana memindahkan 4 fic dari sana ke akun FFn dan AO3, lalu melanjutkan 6 request sisanya. Janji harus ditepati, 'kan? X"D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review, fave, and follow are highly appreciated!
> 
> Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
